Labels may be affixed to packages, containers and/or products for identification and/or shipping purposes.
To clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers are enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.